1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an injection-molded part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injection-molded parts are already known having at least one thermoplastic inlay part and one thermoplastic composite element injection-molded onto the inlay part, the at least one inlay part on its boundary face with the composite element having at least one raised feature for material-locking sealing between the inlay part and the composite element, which raised feature protrudes with a height H1 into the composite element and forms a narrowed cross section in the composite element having a height H2. The injection-molded part is produced by an injection molding process, in which the inlay part is placed in an injection mold, and a composite element is injection-molded onto it. The raised features are intended to be fused by the melt of the composite element, so that a material-locking, gastight connection is achieved. However, it is disadvantageous that as a rule the raised features are constructed with sharp edges perpendicular to the boundary face and become only partially fused if all, since often not enough melting energy from the melt as it spills over the raised feature is available to the raised features. The raised feature forms a bottleneck for the flux, but this bottleneck is not small enough for good replenishment of melt and for a good heat transfer from the melt to the raised feature. The ratio of the height H2 to the H1 is typically substantially greater than 1.5. Since the raised features do not reliably fuse, the known injection-molded parts have a plurality of raised features disposed one after the other in the flux direction, in order to achieve gas tightness of the connection. However, this provision requires a great deal of installation space, which is often not available.